Drue Williams
Drue Williams is an English actor and singer living in Las Vegas. He is married to fellow Starlight Express alumni, Louanne Madorma. Starlight Express History London - 03/1984 - 1985 - Hashamoto London - 1985 - 1986 - Dustin London - 07/1986 - 10/1989 - Greaseball London - 04/1990 - 03/1991 - Greaseball Bochum - 1992 - 02/1996 - Greaseball Bochum - 1997-99 - Greaseball Bochum - 2002-03 - Greaseball (cover Poppa) US Tour - 2003-04 - Greaseball Biography Pre-Starlighthttp://starlightexpress-club.mountlaurelmartialarts.com/drue-williams/ Drue began skating as a child. He played roller hockey for England and briefly worked as a stunt skater before training as a builder. In 1983 while working as a builder, he saw Andrew Lloyd Webber and Richard Stilgoe appeal on breakfast TV for skaters to audition for their new musical, Starlight Express. One of 3,000 performers who auditioned, Drue was given a place in the workshop production. After the workshops, he worked briefly as a travel agent before joining the original cast of Starlight Express as the Japanese engine. Biography (1990) Drue Williams is happy to return to Starlight Express resuming the leading role of Greaseball, a role he played for three and a half years prior to his successful appearance as Dominic in Trevor Nunn's production of The Baker's Wife, both at the Wolsey Theatre, Ipswich and the Phoenix Theatre, London. Recent television appearances include All Well and Good and the BBC television series I'd Like To Teach the World to Sing. As a recording artist, Drue can be heard on both the original London cast recordings of Starlight Express and The Baker's Wife. He is also currently recording his first solo album having previously performed with the rock group Sub Culture. Biography (1984) Drue Williams (Hashamoto) was born in Kent and educated in Crawley, Sussex. On leaving school, he took an apprenticeship in Carpentry and Joinery, in which he gained Advanced City & Guilds. He then went on to work for a travel firm, which he recently left to join Starlight Express. Drue has been skating for four years and some of his sporting achievements include playing Roller Hockey for South England and Swimming for Sussex. Subsequent work He stayed with Starlight Express, on and off until 2004, after which he briefly worked as development manager for Troika Entertainment before spending 11 years as the male soloist in Le Reve at the Wynn Theatre, Las Vegas.He also works as a singing teacher and takes occasional building work. His other theatre credits include Dominic in the West End production "The Bakers Wife" and its cast recording. He also played Gaston In "Beauty And The Beast" in Stuttgart in 2000 also featured in the song "Killer" by ATB reaching Number 4 in the British pop charts. He appeared as "Monty" in Saturday Night Fever, went on to do the USA National tour 2003 US Tour Article Gallery London Hash Turnov L84 Leap 2.jpg|Hashamoto, jumping over Bobby Collins as Turnov. London 1984 Rolling Stock L87 Drue Williams.jpg|Greaseball, London 1987 Finale l87 Japan.jpg|Greaseball, London 1987 Greaseball Drue Williams jackie41.jpg Greaseball Drue Williams jackie42.jpg Greaseball Drue Williams wendy43.jpg Greaseball CB Drue Williams Nick Lloyd wendy56.jpg Electra CB GB Tom Jobe Paul Reeves Drue Williams wendy41.jpg Electra Greaseball Koffi Missah Drue Williams wendy58.jpg Greaseball Drue Williams andreas02.JPG Greaseball Drue Williams jackie41.jpg|Gang Gang Bobby Collins Drue Williams Mark Daviswendy54.jpg|Gang Hash Drue Williams jackie84.jpg|Hashamoto Dustin Drue Williams jackie60.jpg|Dustin Bochum Greaseball b94 Drue Williams 1.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1994 Greaseball b95_03 Drue Williams small.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1995 Greaseball b97 Drue Williams 2.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1997 Greaseball b97 Drue Williams 1.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1997 Greaseball Pumping Iron b97 Drue Williams 2.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1997 Greaseball Pumping Iron b97 Drue Williams 3.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1997 Greaseball Pumping Iron b97 Drue Williams 1.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1997 Greaseball Dinah b97 13.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1997 Greaseball Dinah Caboose b98 1.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1998 Caboose Electra Greaseball b98 32.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 1998 Greaseball Gang Rusty B02.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 2002 Greaseball B02 Drue Williams.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 2002 Greaseball Pumping Iron B02 Drue Williams.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 2002 Caboose Electra GB B02.jpg|Greaseball, Bochum 2002 US Tour Pumping Iron US03 1.jpg|Greaseball, US Tour 2003 Greaseball Dinah us03 24.jpg|Greaseball, US Tour 2003 References Category:Cast London Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast US Tour 2 Category:Cast Japanese Engine Category:Cast Dustin Category:Cast Greaseball